


[Podfic of] Sea Change

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting his heart broken, Spencer tries to start a new life without the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sea Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55725) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Cover art by [**aneas**](aneas.livejournal.com/)  
>  Podbook made by [**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/knight_tracer/pic/0000xqbs/)   


Length: 7:07:03

[Podbook](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/445551.html)  
[mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sea-change) over at the audioarchive


End file.
